El demonio y la Humana
by namba64
Summary: Él solo la miró con sus ojos ámbar centellando por la rabia contenida y le afirmó- Vas a vivir conmigo- y antes de que ella repusiera, e intentando controlar las ganas de devorarle el cuello, un instinto de su estirpe, continúo-Y vas a estar conmigo.


**¡Bueenos Días!**

La mente de Namba estaba hecha un lió porque quería escribir sobre **La pareja Rin & Sesshomaru, **así que ahora, por fin, después de días de tenerlo escrito, he decidido publicar...

Espero que les guste mucho, y si no lo hace, o si simplemente quieren decirme algo, dejen **un Review.**

La verdad me gusta **Leer s.**

Recuerden que **Los personajes aquí presentes no son de mi autoría,** es de un tal ( Ja! una increíble) **Rumiko Takahashi!**

Sin más preámbulo...A leer!

- **Namba64.**

* * *

Estaba enojada y por eso intentaba mantener la compostura, sin alejarse de su lado y salir corriendo, como toda una dama. Pero aun así notaba que tenía un carácter fuerte, dominante, imposible de calmar.

Eso le agradaba.

-Jaken, ve por lo que te pedí- le ordeno con su tono prepotente sin mirarlo siquiera.

El demonio había estado hablando con Rin.

-Como ordene amo- replicó obediente despidiéndose de la castaña, a la que había tomado un cariño demasiado grande como para demostrárselo. Él no era de esos, era de los que jugaba y respondía mal, pero ella ya sabía.

-No te ensucies el kimono niña ¡¿Oiste?!- Le señaló antes de marcharse, sacandole la lengua por la mueca que ella le había mostrado

- _Sí, es mejor dejarlos solos porque si no puedo con un demonio, menos voy a poder con una adolescente como Rin-_ Se dijo sonriendo y pensando en las palabras que había dicho la humana del hermano de su amo, muy encantadora para él _. "Rin ya es toda una mujer, no me sorprende que tenga tantos pretendientes pero…Me preocupa que siempre los este rechazando ¿Tu amo sabe de esto señor Jaken? Quizá podría decirle algo" –_ Jum, si el llegara a decirle eso al amo bonito sabía que terminaría viviendo como esclavo para los amos del sur.

Después de la partida del demonio verde, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella porque prefería mantener la calma y no comportarse de forma infantil, y él, porque quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

-¿Todavía sigues enfadada?-Le preguntó con su frialdad acostumbrada, aquella que no la abandonada nunca, pero en este caso se le añadía un tono burlón- Eso no es de una dama.

Pero entonces la reacción de ella no fue la que él esperaba, mohines extraños y rostro sonrojado con muchas palabras de por medio. Al contrario, ella bajo su cabeza y camino el siguiente trecho intentando alejarse de él. –Es porque no lo soy, señor Sesshomaru.

Aquello lo dejo desconcertado, pero su rostro no lo demostró. ¿Acaso había algo que él no sabía? ¿Le ocurría algo a su protegida? Lo sabía, dejarla en la aldea de su estúpido hermano era malo para ella. Lo sabía, pero era lo correcto para que creciera bien, lejos de todo el mal que lo rodeaba a él por esos momentos.

Se detuvieron en un riachuelo interesante por la extensa variedad de animales que habitaban en él, que curiosamente podían verse aun entre el torrente río. Aquello pareció cambiarle el semblante porque inmediatamente se acercó, primero a pasos lentos y luego a algunos menos acomedidos. Observó cómo sus ojos mostraban lo maravillada que estaba ante el show que presenciaba. Sus ojos castaños chocolate se abrían con emoción y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa pequeña y sencilla que provocaba eventos extraños en el Monoke que la admiraba atentamente.

-Podemos quedarnos un rato- manifestó admirando también el lugar. La sintió levantarse inmediatamente para mirarlo furtivamente

-No, usted dijo que tenía prisa así que es mejor seguir adelante- le contradijo ella alisándose el kimono blanco que traía puesto. Él frunció el ceño al verlo. No se lo había dado él porque era demasiado sencillo, y aunque no negaba que le quedaba bien, no le agradaba que no usara lo que él le daba.

-Vamos a esperar a Jaken- le ordenó perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia. Rin era una chica extraña, pero siempre le había obedecido, siempre había escuchado lo que él tenía que decir.

Ella lo miró huraña negándose a ceder. No quería ser más una carga para él y aunque ese día era especial para ella, sabía que él tenía mucho trabajo por hacer cuidando sus tierras, y ella ya no podía ser tan egoísta…Además…

-Rin- llamó- quiero que me digas inmediatamente qué sucede-Dijo él acercándose a ella. Aquello la intimidó porque el demonio era alto y muy fornido, pero sobretodo, porque contenía una presencia que dictaba respeto y dominio y aquello la asustó un poco.-Estás actuando muy extraño.

-No sucede nada, estoy bien- le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Lo miro intentando sostenerle la mirada, pero sabía que perdería. Por eso decidió intentar dar un paso hacia adelante.

-Rin-llamó él de nuevo pero esta vez, con un tono particularmente autoritario.

-Señor Sesshomaru- imitó ella volteándose, notando que el demonio la bordeaba para seguir por otro camino que ella no conocía.

-Sígueme- dijo esta vez sin esperar respuesta. Con los años había aprendido que su protegida era alguien muy particular, inclusive para los humanos. Era demasiado inocente y noble, pero a la vez, era demasiado fuerte y tenaz.

Aquello le gustaba, pero no cuando lo usaba en su contra.

Caminaron una hora, cada uno centrándose en su camino y sin decir palabra. De vez en cuando el demonio volteaba a verla, para ver si se encontraba bien porque los caminos para él siempre eran fáciles pero no sabía cómo eran para una humana.

La observó caminar con determinación pero también con feminidad. Rin era una combinación de muchas cosas, y una de ellas, que había notado desde hace poco, es que era una joven muy femenina.

-No me voy a quedar atrás- se quejó ella pensando que el volteaba por eso. El solo alzo una ceja y mostró una media sonrisa cargada de burla.

-Deberías aprender a cuidar tu lengua-le aconsejó con un tono atemorizante que no dejaba dudas.

-Lo hago- le respondió altiva no dejándose del Lord de las tierras de Oeste. Este la miro interesado chasqueando la lengua.

-En ese caso, la próxima vez te enseñare como hacerlo- Siseo divertido. La amenaza estaba hecha, pero ni a ella ni a él le importaban.

Si a estas alturas alguien en la aldea no sabía que algo que el demonio nunca haría sería lastimar a Rin, era porque no era de ahí, definitivamente.

-No llevas ninguno de los kimonos que te obsequié- le señaló con un tono inquisidor.

-Usted no lleva ninguna de las coronas que yo le regale- contraatacó ella olvidando su enojo con la conversación. Miro el camino por el que estaban y le pareció muy conocido y a la vez, muy bonito. –Esta tarde- se dijo mirando el cielo.

-Así que es por la celebración- se dijo para sí mismo notando lo obvio. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Rin y en la aldea habían planeado hacerle una fiesta en su honor, toda obra de la mujer de su hermano, la sacerdotisa.

Recordando cómo le había informado, se dijo que ella era lo único bueno que tenía su hermano.

-Algunos kimonos ya me quedan pequeños- concedió ella mirándolo entre apenada y risueña. Él había decidido seguir adelante sin mirarla, pero podía intuir sus gestos. –He crecido así que he hecho algunos, la anciana Kaede me ha ayudado mucho.

-Debiste decirlo- inquirió él.

-Hace mucho que usted no viene- le dijo con simpleza y con algo de tristeza- Además no es su deber, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

-¿No es mi deber?-Se detuvo, pero segundos después siguió caminando y ella se maravilló por lo que veía. A cada paso, los árboles lucían distintos, al igual que el ambiente. Era muy extraño.

Finalmente llegaron a un monte lleno de flores, de todos los colores, aromas y formas y el señor del Oeste se pudo dar por satisfecho al notar la emoción en su protegida.

Ella, olvidando su edad y todas las enseñanzas sobre ser mujer, dispuso cual infante a maravillarse por lo que veía. Iba por todos lados y se agachaba a observar las flores y tomar algunas. Había decidido que sería la última vez que lo hacía.

Su señor, como le decía normalmente, recostó su cuerpo bajo un tronco grande y frondoso para admirarla. Al notar eso, ella se sonrojó y pensó en su comportamiento.

Después de todo, ya era una muer.

Se sentó en el borde de aquel monte empinado, eso sí, con elegancia, y se dedicó a observar el cielo.

-¿Por qué insinúas que no es mi deber darte los kimonos?-Le preguntó con la curiosidad pintada en sus ojos, lo único que ella podía divisar.

-Porque no lo es- acotó sencilla conteniendo una sonrisa. Hablar con su señor siempre era refrescante para ella. Después de hacerlo esperar respondió- Estoy al cuidado de la señora Kaede y es ella quien debe darme todo.

-No-sentenció él admirando el talle de ella en esa posición. Su protegida había crecido, eso no lo ponía en duda, pero nunca imagino que le fuera a agradar su figura. No porque imaginara que ella no iba a ser agraciada, sino simplemente, porque ese tipo de figuras, tan femenina y esbelta muy pocas mujeres tenían. Era el tipo de figura angelical que siempre le había atraído, no solo por los suaves contornos, sino también por la elegancia que estos promulgaban. -Te dejo bajo su cuidado, pero siempre seré tu protector Rin, que no se te olvide.

-¿Inclusive cuando me case?-pregunto ella tiempo después con el temor pintado en cada letra.

La tensión se sintió en el ambiente y ella deseo no haberlo dicho.

-Levántate de ahí, hay mucha brisa- ordenó él y ella asintió, sabiendo que lo que quería era sentarse a su lado.

Sentándose junto a él notó por fin que su cuerpo estaba en perfecta sincronía con el de él. Claramente no era tan alta ni robusta, pero por fin podía sentirse a su nivel.

Sin mirarlo, y con total confianza, se recostó en el regazo de su señor. Quien viera la imagen pensaría que era una ilusión y que moriría pronto.

¿El Lord de las tierras de oeste con una humana y en esa posición? ¿El frío y estático demonio dejándose hacer?

Lo curioso era que el señor Sesshomaru nunca le había negado nada y cuando ella tenía quince años, le había pedido que lo dejara estar a su lado sin incomodidad y eso significaba abrazarlo, cogerlo de la mano en algunas ocasiones e inclusive dormirse en su regazo.

-No ha contestado mi pregunta- le dijo ahora si admirando el porte serio y elegante de su acompañante. El demonio seguía siendo atractivo y supremamente varonil, por lo que la cercanía la sonrojo un poco.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas Rin?-Le contestó él con otra, aun mirando al frente.

-Porque estamos muy cerca-respondió con honestidad y la brisa movió sus cabellos en ese momento, soltando un aroma que al demonio le agradaba de sobremanera.

-Siempre ha sido así ¿Qué lo hace diferente?

-No ha respondido mi pregunta.

\- Sí- Fue todo lo que dijo y aquello la llenó de decepción y tristeza, que obviamente intentó disimular. Pero él lo notó.

Era su turno.

-Es diferente porque ahora soy una mujer- le dijo sencilla admirando el rostro fino su señor. Con aquello le dijo más de lo que deseaba, pero ella una mujer valiente y fuerte. -¿Usted se va a casar Señor Sesshomaru?

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Significa que usted va a tener que responder- le dijo ella con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Él bajo su mirada para acusarla con esta y ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Algún día- Le respondió después de un silencio mirándola sin disimulo. Rin era aquello que los humanos llamaban una diosa.

-¿Con quién?- le preguntó ella entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos. Aquello le causo gracia al demonio, quien mostro una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Esos intentos de sonrisa que a Rin le parecían muy seductoras.

-Rin-Demandó él, acusándola nuevamente. Su voz seguía siendo potente aunque hablara bajo, como lo habían hecho desde que ella se había acercado a él.

-No quiero contestar- le soltó caprichosamente tapándose el rostro. Aquello lo tomo desprevenido porque ella había dejado de hacer ese tipo de cosas. No pudo negarse que le parecía muy enternecedor.

-Rin-bramó de nuevo mirándola.

Ella movió sus dedos y lo miro en un hueco entre ellos, sonriendo, con desfachatez como solo podía hacerlo ella.

-No puedo, sigo muy enojada.

Él solo pudo contenerse. Su protegida estaba produciendo olores que en ese momento creía lo volverían loco. Era ya una mujer, pero seguía hormonal y la cantidad de emociones que profesaba, cambiaba cada olor.

Ser un demonio perro no le servía mucho en ese tipo de situaciones porque solo podía incitarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

¿Quién iba a pensar que le atraía una humana?

-No puedo llevarte más por las tierras Rin, y no podemos seguir acampando en cualquier lugar, ya eres una mujer.-Replicó repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho la primera vez y que causaron su enojo en primer lugar.

Entonces ella dejo de taparse y volteo su rostro para no mirarlo a él.-Entonces esta será la última vez que podamos estar así señor Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué dices?-Aquello le molestó y su cuerpo tenso daba muestras de ello.

Ella se permitió estar así un tiempo más hasta que dio un hondo suspiro y se levantó con delicadeza.

-Porque si me quedo entonces tengo que seguir adelante- Le dijo encogiéndose en si misma - Tendré que casarme y tener hijos y tengo que respetar a mi esposo.

Aquellas sencillas palabras generaron un caos en el demonio. No era que él no tuviera emociones como los demás, pero estas le llegaban muy poco porque no tenía tantos seres importantes para él, pero Rin era definitivamente una de ellos. Sintió enojo, celos y lo que le indicaba que estaba muy enojado, sintió el instinto de sobre protección. Él mismo que hacia quedar en ridículo a su tonto hermano y que le indicaba solo una cosa.

Rin era su compañera.

-Ninguna de esas cosas va a suceder- Le dijo autoritario y con una expresión de enojo en su bello rostro.

-Entonces qué voy a hacer señor Sesshomaru?-le preguntó ahora con aire divertido. Su señor era alguien increíble. Sabía que muchos en la aldea, y en el resto del lugar le temían, porque decían que era un fiero guerrero y demás cosas. Ella lo sabía, pero también sabia que era alguien dedicado, cálido y capaz de querer y proteger. A su manera claro.

Le parecía extraño que sus amigas le dijeran que no sabían cómo lo aguantaba. Sintiendo la brisa en su rostro se dijo que antes era al contrario, ella no sabía cómo era que él podía aguantarla. Era muy curiosa y preguntona, también era muy activa y quería hacer muchas cosas todo el tiempo, se entrometía siempre en lo que no debía y a veces daba muchas muestras de cariño que al señor no le gustaban. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, siempre que él se disgustaba por eso era porque ella lo hacía con otras personas, como su amigo Kohaku. Cuando lo hacía con él nunca mostraba pruebas de que no le gustara.

El demonio era alguien muy bueno y a quien quería mucho. De hecho había llegado un punto en el que sentía que podía quererlo y admirarlo a la misma vez. Aunque sabía que su querer era distinto, pero eso no impedía que pudiera tener conversaciones extrañas y divertidas con él.

Por eso ahora, cuando escuchó su voz, demandante y potente, no pudo más que divertirse.

Él solo la miró con sus ojos ámbar centellando por la rabia contenida y le afirmó- Vas a vivir conmigo- y antes de que ella repusiera, e intentando controlar las ganas de devorarle el cuello, un instinto de su estirpe, continúo-Y vas a estar conmigo.

Quiso saber lo que eso significaba. Quiso taladrarlo con su mirada, como él siempre lo hacía, pero sabía que así no funcionaban las cosas con él.

-¿Qué le mandó a traer al señor Jaken?-preguntó jovial y su risa, por un motivo desconocido para él, le dijo que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta.

-Tu regalo.

-Pero este es mi regalo-exclamó levantando las manos señalando los al rededores. Tomaría en cuenta mandar a crear más lugares de este tipo para ella en el castillo. –Estar aquí, con usted…Hace unos meses no me enviaba ninguna carta. ¿Ya solucionó todo con los enemigos que perseguía?

-Sí.-Respondió escueto mirando la figura de ella, que estaba reclinada y muy cerca de él. La miro nuevamente e hizo la pregunta que no iba a negar, producía algo extraño en él- La anciana dijo que tenías muchos pretendientes.-expreso no mencionando que la mayoría eran terratenientes e inclusive jóvenes y señores de otras tierras, gente de alto rango. La belleza de su prometida, como le dijo alguna vez la mujer de su hermano, traspasaba fronteras. Aunque eso se lo había dicho por un caso particular. – ¿Quieres casarte con alguno?

Ella lo miró estupefacta sin responder. Si no fuera porque lo creía imposible, pensaría que su señor estaba afligido con la pregunta. Aun así le respondió como le respondía a sus amigas y familia, la señorita Kagome después de todo siempre decía que la quería como una hermana y el señor Inuyasha siempre la trataba bien y se preocupaba porque comiera bien.

-No le voy a negar que han venido muchos señor Sesshomaru- le dijo mirándolo al rostro. Notaba como, sutilmente, él fruncía el ceño.- Y no le voy a negar que han prometido mucho- Qué cosas, quiso saber él, pero ella no terminaba de hablar- Pero no me interesan porque no es lo que quiero. No es lo que hace que mi corazón se acelere tanto que tema que me vaya a pasar algo- replicó con una sonrisita, acariciando la estola que cargaba el demonio. Siempre le había parecido más hermosa que cualquier cosa cara que su amo le regalara.- No hace que quiera saltar y cantar al mismo tiempo-dijo esta vez alzando más su mano para tocar los mechones del cabello masculino- Por eso no he aceptado.

-¿Qué lo hace?-le preguntó refiriéndose a todas las emociones y sentimientos que afloraban en ella. Y contestándole, demostrándole que la adolescencia estaba quedando atrás con la timidez y algunas cosas infantiles, admitió también para sí misma:

-Usted señor Sesshomaru- declaró no pudiendo contener el sonrojo que se apodero de sus suaves mejillas. Él la observó, recibiendo la información y validándola en aquel sonrojo.

Rin era verdaderamente hermosa, aun los demonios que la habían conocido a su paso lo decían, pero en ese momento le pareció más que esa simple palabra.

No dijo nada pero dejo que ella acariciara sus estola. Notaba en su olor que estaba tranquila, pero curiosa, y otros olores más. Quizá por eso había decidido alejarse algún tiempo y por supuesto, solucionar problemas. Porque Rin siempre estaba llena de miles de olores y ningún humano o demonio poseía los mismos que ella o con la misma intensidad. El problema radicaba en que todo eso lo afectaba a él.

-¿Le puedo preguntar algo Señor Sesshomaru?- Le preguntó con cautela y con una sonrisa contenida.

-Ya lo estás haciendo Rin- le devolvió él, entendiendo que ella no tomaba en cuenta muchas cosas que le decía. Sabía que no le temía, porque pese a que sus palabras eran duras, ya que no conocía nada más que eso, ella siempre terminaba sonriendo y dándole vueltas a muchas cosas.

Él incluido.

-¿A usted le gusto yo?- Y allí ella detuvo sus caricias y espero sus palabras. Él giro la mirada rápido hacia ella y ella rio con soltura.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es así?-Le preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-En realidad me lo dijo la señorita Kagome y también la anciana Kaede. Dicen que usted me atiende muy bien, que me cuida mucho, y que siempre parece querer darme lo mejor, como si estuviera conquistándome.- Él gruño por lo bajo- Pero yo les dije que usted era mi amo, que usted lo hacía porque yo le ayude una vez y se siente endeuda- continuo su charla porque aunque madurase, Rin siempre seguiría siendo algo parlanchina. De una manera moderada, pero para alguien como él, eso seguía siendo mucho.- Pero ellas seguían. Decían que como ya era una mujer entonces ahora si usted se iba a quedar conmigo, pero les dije que era imposible y…

-¿Por qué es imposible?- le dijo notando el fatalismo que ella había usado al decir eso último. La humana abrió los ojos, esos ojos centellantes que tanto atraía a los hombres, algo descolocado por aquella pregunta ¿Acaso no era obvio?

¿Acaso él estaría burlándose de ella? Lo miró atentamente y noto que estaba como siempre, estoico. Observo bien sus ojos y noto que no había burla en ellos ni algo parecido así que intentando controlar su abatimiento respondió con sencillez- Porque soy humana- después agregó- Y usted detesta a los humanos, los odia y considera que son una especie inferior, es imposible. Además usted es un lord- le dijo levantando la mirada, como si señalara lo evidente.-Y tiene que estar con alguien a su nivel…Y- añadió esta vez con algo que él identifico como pesar y temor- sería imposible porque no podría darle los hijos que usted querría, y usted odia los Hanyous.- Declaró mirando al piso esta vez, con algo de temor- Y si naciera alguno yo…no quisiera que pasara lo mismo con Inuyasha, no sé cómo lo tomaría.

-¿A mi nivel?- le preguntó ahora si con burla en su mirada. Atacando primero aquello, pero sin dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de ella. ¿Creía que mataría a sus cachorros? ¿Lo veía como un monstruo?

-No se burle de mi- exclamó disgustada levantándose en el acto. Admiro el lugar, el cambio de colores en el ocaso y se dijo que ya tenía que irse, la ilusión que se había armado tanto tiempo atrás tenía que romperse de una vez. Antes de dar un paso, observo como, con una rapidez más que justificada, era detenida por una mano de él en su cintura.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Rin- llamó cuando ella se soltó y eso le estaba enojando, pero a la vez, le incitaba. – Vuelve enseguida.

-¿Por qué sigue ordenándome?-le preguntó volteándose con una mirada nublada. Aquello turbo al joven demonio que se quedó sin decir nada- Además de humana parece que también soy su mascota- se dijo a sí misma y sonrió con ironía. Encrespó sus manos con fuerza y sintió que estaba a punto de tambalearse.

Pero él sin ninguna palabra, y con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas, la atajo a él, acercándola a su pecho. Ella se recostó en él y él puso una mano en sus cabellos intentando tranquilizarla. Se daba cuenta en realidad de que no había pensado en todo lo que ella decía. Desde que convivió con ella en la niñez se dio cuenta de que muchos ideales que había tenido eran erróneos. Si los humanos fueran tan inferiores, entonces ¿por qué una ayudaba con tanta insistencia a su hermano, haciendo que él mejorase? y ¿por qué una le había ayudado a él cuando no tenía ni siquiera para ella? Por eso siempre intentaba darle más lujos de los que inclusive una princesa podría tener, porque en un pasado ella no había tenido nada y aun así le había dado todo a él.

-Siéntate- le ordeno y se castigó mentalmente al sentir la mirada de ella en el- por favor.- accedió utilizando una frase que nunca pensó usar.

Ella se sorprendió pero se calmó al instante y obedeció. Él volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono más acomedido y ella respondió, tranquila por su actitud.

\- Sí, usted necesita una dama- le dijo mirándolo con sinceridad. Se dijo que habían pasado mucho tiempo en esa situación y se sorprendió.- Alguien con educación, con títulos- le dijo, recordando todas las charlas que había tenido con la anciana y la señorita Kagome. Ella le había dicho más o menos, que esa palabra era mejor que decir otras- alguien muy hermosa- se dijo recordando a las demonios que había conocido hasta el momento- Alguien que tenga mucho poder para pelear con usted…

\- Nunca dejaría a mi mujer pelear- le dijo entonces como advirtiéndole y aquello fue por el mal camino, recordando todas las veces que ella lo había hecho. Se recriminó no poder ser una mujer ideal para él una vez más.

Después de eso no dijo más y el tomo su silencio para hablar. Notó en el aire que Jaken había llegado ya a la aldea, donde seguramente había llevado lo que le pedía. También noto que aunque no deseaba, tenía que hablar de más y aquello lo puso de mal humor, pero se controló.

Rin lo valía.

-Nunca mataría mi propio cachorro y no me importa su mezcla de sangre- le afirmo completamente seguro de lo que decía.. Solo quería estar con ella, que tuviera a sus cachorros, ella ¿Por qué le era difícil a ella imaginarlo?- Según sé, has tenido una buena educación con la anciana y la mujer de Inuyasha- Le dijo recordando todas las veces que la anciana le había comentado de la increíble habilidad de su prometida. Ella solo escuchaba pacientemente queriendo no entender para dónde iba todo eso. Porque ¿Acaso él…? ¿Acaso él estaba diciendo que podía estar con ella? No era posible, era… era…- Eres de mi gusto- una forma de decirle lo hermosa que era sin tener que hacerlo- Y no necesitas tener los poderes de una Youkai. No me interesa.

Pero faltaba lo más importante.

-Dice que no es imposible, pero falta lo más importante- le dijo intentando controlarse. Sus orbes castañas miraron al hombre maduro frente a ella y habló- A usted no le gusto, porque si fuera así…

-¿Si fuera así qué Rin?-Le preguntó hastiado de la conversación y de la inseguridad de ella. Se dio cuenta entonces de que entre más noche se hacía más ganas tenía de estar con ella a solas, pero de una manera diferente.

-Usted querría casarse conmigo- le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada al demonio. Entonces él simplemente se inclinó, observándola todo el tiempo y se acercó a ella. Cerca de su oído susurró- Te dije que ibas vivir conmigo y eso significa estar conmigo.

En esa posición podía oler claramente el aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de su protegida. Maldijo que le resultara tan atrayente.

Muchas veces sus amigas, que ya se habían casado e inclusive tenían hijos, le contaban sobre el acto sexual. Siempre se sonrojaban cuando hablaban, pero decían que era algo increíble, que las hacía sentirse mujer y decían que iniciaba cuando él se acercaba y las seducía.

-Se...señor Sesshomaru- Llamó ella y él solo gruño como afirmación- ¿Esta…seduciéndome?

El demonio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego admiro el rostro fino de ella, bajo su mirada por los suaves contornos que dejaba ver el kimono y sin ninguna vergüenza le dijo que sí.

-Y-Yo no sé cómo…se hace- Y el demonio tenso su quijada y se alejó en ese momento. Su protegida se le hacía muy tentativa en esos momentos. Se había controlado en las últimas visitas y había evitado acercarse a ella, pero en ésta se habían acercado mucho y había cosas que él no podía controlar. Pero el que ella le diera su permiso, que le dijera que quería estar con él solo empeoraba las cosas.

-Vámonos Rin- le dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar, pero ella seguía ahí, completamente sonrojada por lo que había sentido hace poco. Él lo notó por su olfato así que volteándose, mirándola con sinceridad le dijo- Si te quedas ahí Rin, no voy a controlarme.

-¿Con…trolarse?-Y ¿dónde estaba la mujer fiera que había hecho que él se impacientara? Estaba detrás de toda esa timidez.

-Estoy seguro de que sabes que sucede después del matrimonio Rin, y si no lo sabes, lo vas a saber- Le aseguró con la mirada más intensa que hubiera sentido jamás. Se sintió completamente desnuda y aquello la hizo sonrojar más.-Vámonos

Ella decidió seguirlo esta vez. Ambos estaban en silencio, él, maravillado por la cantidad de olores que provenían de ella en ese momento, y ella, porque estaba asimilando que él quería casarse con ella.

Descubrió que conocía muy bien ese camino, porque era el que tomaba cuando se iba a descansar y se recostaba en algún árbol. Entonces lo miró inquisitivamente

-¿Usted conoce este camino Señor Sesshomaru?

-Sí

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó cautelosa. Con él, tenía que elegir bien las palabras.

-Porque he visto cuando caminas por estos lados.

-¡Usted me ha visto!-Le dijo asombrada, recordando las veces en las que creía sentir que alguien la miraba.

-Pero seguía mi camino.

-¿Y…Por qué?

-Porque tenía que alejarme de ti en la época en la que salías.-Y antes de que ella preguntara, él continuo, diciéndose que estaba bien al revelarle eso. Al fin y al cabo, ella iba a ser suya- Estabas empezando en la época de apareamiento y no me hubiera podido controlar.

-¿Cómo ahora?-Le preguntó ella sigilosa y sonrojándose. Sabía muy bien que significaba todo eso, pero aquella afirmación y lo que había pasado solo le decía una cosa: el amo Sesshomaru la deseaba. ¡Ella era deseable!

-Ahora es peor- le dijo mirándola de lado, notando fugazmente su forma de caminar.

Ella no pudo responderle porque a lo largo pudo ver las luces de la aldea. Se emocionó cuando los niños fueron a recibirla corriendo. Rin era la niñera de muchos y también la sanadora, por lo que toda la aldea la amaba.

Se dio cuenta de todos hacían fila para felicitarla, e inclusive, que habían traído músicos. Después de unas frases muy emotivas de la sacerdotisa, se les invitó a todos a sentarse en el comedor improvisado que habían armado, notando entonces que había comida que nunca antes había conocido.

Habían platos muy finos y pudo darse cuenta, de que había una cantidad descomunal de postres.

Aquello trajo un recuerdo. Había estado visitando a unos niños enfermos en la aldea contigua por lo que estaba de regreso a la suya propia. Entonces, recordó que la madre había insistido en darle una canasta de comida y la abrió. Encontró pasteles de arroz y de manzana, y los probó con satisfacción.

Entonces había divisado a lo lejos al señor Sesshomaru y había corrido a saludarles. Noto que su amo había tenido una mirada extraña esa tarde, la cual se intensificó cuando ella quiso darle a probar los postres.

 _-¿Son de tu agrado Rin?-Le preguntó caminando junto a ella, acompañándola a la aldea. El demonio verde iba comiéndose el resto de pasteles._

 _-Si- declaró alegre, saboreando la comida frente a ella._

 _Cuando llegaron a la aldea, el demonio de cabellos plateados se despidió, con un escueto adiós, y le dijo que era muy tarde para que hubiera salido._

 _-Pero es mi responsabilidad. Es un trabajo que me gusta mucho, así puedo ayudar a la gente a que se cure y que este mejor ¿No es eso increíble?_

 _Y con esa despedida, el demonio quedo con que pensar._

El demonio noto que todos agasajaban a su protegida con halagos y con regalos. Quiso ordenarle que fuera a cambiarse el kimono por el que él había traído, uno de las sedas finas del norte, pero al notarla feliz decidió dejarlo pasar por alto.

-¡Un hurra por Rin!-Declaró el joven y apuesto Kohaku, quien además, se acercaba y abrazaba mucho a la homenajeada.

-Así es, cada año que pasas te vuelves más amable y más hermosa Me pregunto qué vamos a hacer contigo- Dijo la atractiva esposa del Hanyou, que en ese momento se encontraba cargando a dos bebés que dejaban ver unos cabellos blancos en sus pequeñas cabezas.

Después de la fiesta que crearon, que duró toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, el ambiente empezó a cambiar, para volverse más cándido y familiar. La homenajeaba abrazaba sin disimulo a la mujer anciana que le había enseñado todo e inclusive le daba de comer, como muestras de cariño.

Cierto demonio se mantenía alejado de todo hasta que sintió un peso en su hombro derecho.

Claro que había sentido quién se le acercaba, pero era por su olor que decidió ignorarlo y no decir nada.

-Mamá dice que eres mi tío, aunque me dice que no lo diga en voz alta porque si no mi papá se puede enojar- El niño parecía tener unos escasos diez años y también podía notar el parecido con su hermano, a pesar de tener los ojos verdes de su madre- Pero ya que eres mi tío te digo esto- le dijo acercándose más a su oreja y hablando en voz baja.- Mamá dice que a ti te gusta Rin, pero no como a mi me gusta la comida, sino como…como a papá le gusta mamá- declaró intentando explicarle a él como eran las cosas- y por eso es que tengo que avisarte que he protegido a Rin de todos esos hombres que vienen desde lejos- le dijo indicando a los que venían a pedirle la mano.

Él demonio gruño, pero eso no apartó a su inquieto sobrino.

-Pero me dijeron que mañana viene un señor muy muy importante- asevero asombrado- Como mañana me voy con mi papá a cazar unos demonios con el tío Miroku – le dijo señalando al hombre adulto que bailaba con su esposa, la joven exterminadora- y no voy a estar para cuidarla entonces tú tienes que estar ahí, sino Rin se va- le declaró espantado.

-¡Kei!-Llamó la sacerdotisa al ver que éste estaba encaramado en el hombro de su cuñado. Ella lo miro pidiéndole disculpas.

-Siento mucho si te ha incomodado Sesshomaru, Kei a veces es un poco impulsivo- declaró cargándolo. Luego le dijo que fuera a jugar un rato con sus amigos.

Él la miró y negó con la cabeza. Contrario a lo que podía haber pasado, el demonio había mantenido pendiente de la familia de su hermano, e inclusive podía hablar con él sin pelear, obra de las dos humanas, así que por eso conocía a sus hijos, aunque prefería no acercárseles.

-Rin está muy contenta- señaló ella mirando a la joven, quien bailaba en esos momentos con el joven Kohaku. Ella pudo notar el aura del demonio por lo que procedió a calmarlo- Kohaku se le declaró el año pasado pero como puedes ver fue rechazado. En unos meses se va a casar con una joven exterminadora de otras tierras a las que visitaron- le informó, esperando apaciguar al demonio.

-No les he agradecido propiamente por haberla cuidado- dijo ahora más calmado, enfocándose en el rostro angelical de su protegida. Notó como la sacerdotisa sonreía y no fue difícil ver porqué su hermano la había elegido como su mujer.

-Has construido muchas casas y has ayudado a muchas personas con sus trabajos en otras aldeas, y nos has protegido- le dijo recordándole las cruentas batallas que había que tenido que luchar en los años anteriores. Él era el lord del oeste, título que su hermano también compartía pero que prefería ignorar, pero debido a sus viajes y a la búsqueda de los tesoros de su padre, había dejado de lado sus responsabilidades con las tierras del Oeste y había tenido que recuperarlas.

Por eso no había llevado a Rin consigo. No había querido ponerla en peligro.

El solo asintió aceptando las palabras de ella. Entonces ella le dijo en un susurro- Rin ya es toda una mujer y es muy atractiva, me temo que si ella sigue rechazando pretendientes llegue alguien a querer secuestrarla- le dijo atemorizada, recordando las historias de princesas- Por eso, y porque además sé lo que sientes por ella, que creo que es mejor que te la lleves.

El la miro enojado por la información que le había dado, pero ella entendía que no era por ella.

Observó de lejos de nuevo a su protegida y respondió- Me la voy a llevar en un mes, es el tiempo que tomara las nuevas construcciones en el castillo- le informó porque además aquello también era para ella.

-Sabes muy bien que nuestro hogar es en la aldea, pero te agradezco- respondió ella con una sonrisa, notando que su cuñado se había calmado un poco.- También creo avisarte de algo importante- le dijo en un tono misterioso y el entrecerró los ojos- Rin es una joven muy rebelde, ten mucho cuidado con hacerla enojar, una vez no le habló al joven Kohaku casi por medio año.

Pero él ya sabía del carácter de su protegida.

Tiempo después de que finalizara la charla y la mujer entrara a su hogar con su familia, él se le acercó a la mujer más alegre de la fiesta y la tomo de la cintura llevándola a otro lugar donde no fuera el centro de atención.

Las personas de la aldea no se sorprendieron por el trato posesivo del demonio, porque ya lo conocían así que siguieron bailando y disfrutando.

-Señor Sesshomaru, muchas gracias por la comida- le dijo ella agradecida con las mejillas coloradas. El poso una de sus manos en una de ellas y ella sonrió más.

-Deberías ir a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo.

-Pero no puedo…¡Usted está aquí! Y quiero disfrutar de la fiesta- le respondió ella con un puchero adorable que sabía podía controlarlo. Él solo asintió y se acercó más.

-No me gusta verte bailando con los hombres- le dijo esta vez autoritario y ella asintió, sintiendo como la mano del Monoke acariciaba su mejilla.

-Kagome me dijo que me iba en un mes- le informó- ¿Qué voy a hacer en el palacio? ¿Pueden ir a visitarme la familia del señor Inuyasha? ¿Y los niños?-preguntó ella feliz de saber que se iba a ir a vivir con su amo.

-No vas a desempeñar ningún trabajo Rin- le regañó él, pero se dio cuenta de que su orden no iba a ser atendida.

-Quiero trabajar como sacerdotisa allá- declaró ella con desafío en sus orbes chocolate.

Después de unos minutos, en los que él retró su mano del rostro de ella, Rin dio muestras de saber que había triunfado con lo que quería.

-Ellos irán al castillo, tu no bajaras a las aldeas- recriminó él y antes de que ella recriminara él continúo- Eso es todo.

-¿Sólo voy a hacer eso?-preguntó confundida, pero luego sus mejillas se coloraron y el sonrió. Sabía que iba a preguntar.

-¿Qué significa que estaré con usted?-le preguntó con determinación a pesar de que su rostro estaba completamente colorado.

Rin era una mujer única.

Cuando Rin creyó que tenía que repetir la pregunta el demonio respondió, no sin cierta diversión en su mirada:

-Significa que no te vas a acercar a ningún hombre- repuso el tranquilo.

-Señor Sesshomaru- se indignó ella porque él no dijera lo que quería escuchar. Pero entonces él la tomo nuevamente de la cintura y la atajo a él. Admirando sus ojos chocolates él contestó:

-Vas a ser la señora del Oeste Rin, vas a vivir conmigo y con todo lo que eso significa- le dijo con una mirada fuerte e intensa que le decía que también iba a dormir con él- vas a cuidar el castillo y a los cachorros- le dijo refiriéndose a sus propios hijos. Aquello no pudo más que sonrojar a la joven al mismo tiempo que alegrarla.- y vas a ser mía.

-Sólo mía- repitió acercándose a su rostro pero desviándose de este cuando ella cerró los ojos. Desvió su rostro hasta llevarlo al cuello de ella. Allí aspiró el aroma, ahora exaltado por la celebración, de su protegida- su _Mujer-_ y luego mordió suavemente su cuello en el lugar donde este se conectaba con el hombro.

Ella soltó un gemido que agradó al Monoke, y luego sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo. Era un calor fuerte que se filtraba desde la mordida hacía otros lugares.

Ella lo cuestionó con su mirada y él le dijo- Es un veneno, el resto lo aplicaré después- le informó dando por sentado que no le iba a preguntar el consentimiento. Antes que ella preguntara, él prosiguió- Le va a decir a los demás que eres mía y también te va a preparar para serlo.

Con diversión y algo que Rin encontró muy…sensual, el Monoke dijo la última frase- Sé que vas a preguntar para qué te va a preparar, pero eso solo lo sabrás cuando vivas conmigo.

Y a Rin no le quedo duda alguna de lo que aquello significaba. Antes de que sus nervios entorpecieran su cuerpo decidió hacer algo que su corazón le dictaba.

Sosteniéndose de su pecho, se puso en puntillas y admiró el rostro sorprendido de su señor. Luego, acercándose suavemente, poso sus labios en los de él en un beso casto.

Un beso que en manos del demonio se convirtió en un deseo irrefrenable, que los absorbió a ambos, hasta que se alejaron para respirar.

Rin respiraba agitadamente y el demonio sonrió, de una manera…extraña y le dijo, mirando a sus ojos- Parece que ya lo estás entendiendo.

Después de que se terminara la celebración, y que el demonio se fuera con su seguidor fiel, la humana dispuso a irse a su hogar con la anciana Kaede tomadas de la mano. Entonces al entrar a su cuarto, notó una caja mediana, con grabados de arte en sí, que le sorprendió.

Al abrirlo se encontró con el kimono más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Veía ante sí, un fuego rojo que envolvía la delicada seda del vestido y asombrada como estaba, no notó a la anciana entrando a su habitación.

-Vaya- dijo, para luego hacer una sonrisa pícara y decir- Nunca había visto un kimono de matrimonio tan hermoso.

Y aquella afirmación dejó en blanco la mente de la hermosa joven. Ella la miró sorprendida, sin creerle y luego la anciana rio.

-Pero ese demonio es un depravado- repuso antes de estallar en carcajadas suaves, dada su edad. Después de calmarse e irse de la habitación, la joven admiró nuevamente el vestido, pero una duda estaba en su mente y dejo el kimono guardado para seguir a la anciana.

-¿Por qué dice que el señor Sesshomaru es un depravado?-

-Porque la tela de ese vestido demora mucho en tejerse, es un manto celestial- le confeso risueña, para añadir después con esa sonrisa pícara nuevamente- Y solo puede estar hecho a la medida de la mujer, así que ese demonio depravado ya sabía que quería casarse contigo desde hace unos años, quizá cinco o siete, por el color tan fuerte de la tela.

Y la anciana siguió hablando pero Rin solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Estaban agitados como su mente. Entonces entendió: El señor Sesshomaru, o Sesshomaru como él mismo le dijo esa noche que lo llamara, le había dicho la verdad cundo le afirmaba que no iba a llevarla consigo a rondar por las tierras.

Él quería llevarla consigo a vivir en su castillo.

Con el corazón desbocado, y con mucha emoción, solo pudo saltar de alegría y abrazar con genuina felicidad a la anciana.

* * *

¿Fin?

¿Qué tal estuvo?

¿Les gustó la rebelde de Rin? o ¿El sensual Sesshomaru?

Hay algunas situaciones y pensamientos que tuve que situar a la época feudal en la que vivían los personajes, pero decidí armarlos con algo divertido: La personalidad de Rin.

Para mí, así es como debieron terminar todos: pasándola delicioso.

En fin, nos leemos.

Ah, este es un Oneshoot, no hay continuación (?)


End file.
